運命 (Destiny)
by Little Hatake
Summary: Sang Malaikat dan Sang Setan yang tidak pernah akur itu tidak tahu bahwa Dewa Cupid sudah mengincar mereka. Akankah Sang Dewa melepaskan anak panahnya kepada dua orang remaja yang memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang ini? Kumpulan Drabble. My first HiruMamo fanfic. Semi Canon. I hope you like it. Mind to RnR? ;)


Sang Malaikat dan Sang Setan yang tidak pernah akur itu tidak tahu bahwa Dewa Cupid sudah mengincar mereka. Akankah Sang Dewa melepaskan anak panahnya kepada dua orang remaja yang memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang ini? Kumpulan Drabble. My first HiruMamo fanfic.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi dan Mamori Anezaki**

Background:** Kota Deimon**

Timeline: **Masa SMA Deimon Hiruma dan Mamori**

~oOo~

**運命 (Destiny)**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kapten..."

"Aku juga, Manajer Sialan..."

.

.

'_Aku harus menjadi anggota Komite Kedispilinan agar dapat menghentikan tingkah seenaknya Hiruma Youichi!'_

'_Cih, masih ada satu orang yang namanya belum terdaftar di _'Buku Ancaman'_ku! Tunggu saja, Anezaki Mamori!'_

Seorang gadis berjalan sedikit cepat dari ruang kelasnya menuju ruang guru. Ia ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai salah satu anggota Komite Kedisplinan. Keduanya tangannya terkepal keras menahan emosi yang siap meledak. Rambut _auburn_nya tergerai tertiup angin efek dari langkahnya yang terburu. Iris kebiruannya fokus menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat cukup kesal, tertanda dari bibir bawahnya yang sedikit mencibir. Pikirannya terganggu oleh sosok seorang remaja lelaki di kelasnya yang sudah seenaknya mengancam guru di hari pertama sekolah.

Dari arah berseberangan, seorang remaja lelaki berjalan cukup cepat sambil memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana dan tangan lain menyandarkan _Carbine M-16_ ke bahu. Blazer hijaunya tidak ia kancingkan, kemejanya terkesan asal. Rambut _spike blonde_nya yang selalu menantang gravitasi menambah kesan berandal dari dirinya. Iris kehijauannya fokus menatap ke depan, tak mempedulikan keadaan di sekeliling. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, tertanda dari kedua alisnya yang menukik tajam. Mulutnya sibuk mengulum sesuatu,—seperti permen karet. Pikirannya terganggu oleh sosok seorang gadis yang sudah berani membentak dan menatap matanya tanpa rasa takut di hari pertama sekolah.

Keduanya tidak memperhatikan apa dan siapa di hadapan mereka, sehingga—

DUAK!

"Aduh!"/ "Aduh!"

"KAU?!"/ "KAU?!"

"Mau apa kau di sini?! Mencari masalah hah, Hiruma-_kun_?!"/ "Mau apa kau di sini?! Mencari masalah hah, Gadis Sialan?!"

—kedua bahu mereka beradu sangat keras.

"Minta maaf kau, Hiruma-_kun_!"

"Tch, matamu kau taruh dimana, sih?! Kau yang menabrak duluan, kau yang harusnya meminta maaf, gadis sialan!"

"Kau duluan yang seenaknya berjalan tanpa melihat ke sekeliling! Jadi kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf padaku!"

"Enak saja! Ini jelas-jelas kesalahan gadis sialan sepertimu!"

Hampir seluruh murid SMA Deimon keluar dari kelasnya untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi di lorong kelas. Ternyata ada yang berani menantang penguasa baru Deimon! Segera mereka berkerumun mengelilingi sang malaikat dan setan ini.

"Heh, murid-murid sialan! Kalian sedang melihat apa?! BUBAR!" Tatapan mengintimidasi Hiruma langsung memenuhi seluruh koridor. Aura hitam yang selalu berada di belakang Hiruma menambah area cakupannya, seakan menyelubungi setiap jiwa yang melihat. Cukup dengan auranya saja, bahkan Hiruma belum memuntahkan peluru karet dari senjata kesayangannya. Para murid yang masih menginginkan kepalanya utuh, langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Kini hanya tersisa Anezaki Mamori dan Hiruma Youichi.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil orang dengan embel-embel 'sialan', Hiruma-_kun_!"

"Jangan berani-beraninya membentakku, gadis sialan!"

Biru menatap hijau. Safir menatap zamrud. Kilatan permusuhan semu terpancar dari tatapan 'membunuh' mereka.

"Hari pertama sekolah kau sudah berbuat onar! Rambut dicat pirang, pakaian tidak sesuai aturan, membawa senjata ke sekolah, telinga ditindik, mengancam guru, tidak sopan pada kakak kelas, memanggil orang dengan 'sialan' seenaknya..."

"Hoo, kau teliti juga, gadis sialan!"

"_Mou!_ Aku punya nama!"

"Ya, aku tahu namamu, Gadis Sialan! Anezaki Mamori sialan, kan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'sialan'!"

"Tch, terserah aku, Gadis Sialan! Ini hidupku dan tidak ada yang berhak mengaturnya selain aku!"

"Selama kau bersekolah di sini, kau HARUS mematuhi peraturan sekolah ini!"

"Siapa kau mengatur-ngatur?! Bahkan aku berani bertaruh, kepala sekolah pun tidak akan berani menyerahkan nyawanya untuk mengaturku!"

"Lihat saja nanti jika aku sudah menjadi anggota komite kedisplinan! Aku akan membuatmu tak bisa menembakan senjata itu lagi!"

"Waah, ada yang berani menantang setan rupanya... Coba saja kalau kau bisa!"

Sekali lagi, mereka bertatapan cukup lama, saling menyerang dengan menusukkan pandangan tertajam. Dan akhirnya—

"Huh!"/ "Cih!"

—keduanya saling berjalan membelakangi satu sama lain, memikirkan deklarasi perang yang baru saja mereka buat.

Tapi, terlihat sebuah seringai lebar dari salah satu di antara mereka.

.

* * *

'_Awas saja jika Hiruma-kun berani menyentuhkan seujung jarinya pada Sena!'_

'_Ternyata Gadis Sialan itu adalah "kakak" dari Udang Sialan ini? Kekekek!'_

_._

"Ayo pulang, Sena! Aku akan mencarikan klub yang lebih baik untukmu," Tangan Mamori menggenggam erat Sena, mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika ada anak nakal yang sudah mengganggu adiknya itu.

Tetapi Sena hanya terdiam.

"Sena..." Mamori menoleh ke belakang, kaget melihat Sena hanya diam tak bergeming. Dan Sena melepaskan genggaman Mamori dengan perlahan dan akhirnya terlepas sama sekali.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mamori-_neechan_. Aku akan tinggal di klub ini." Mamori tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. "Aku akan bertahan di klub _American Football!_"

Kurita bercucuran air mata bahagia. Raksasa lembut itu baru pertama kali mendengar ada seseorang yang memilih bertahan di klub 'neraka' ini. Kau mengerti kan, mengapa disebut klub 'neraka'?

"Tapi... Apa yang membuatmu tinggal di sini, Sena?" Mamori masih belum mengerti mengapa Sena memilih untuk bergabung di klub _American Football_. Apalagi klub ini diketuai oleh musuh bebuyutannya semenjak hari pertama sekolah, sang _Akuma_ Hiruma Youichi. Ia sangat khawatir Sena akan menjadi budak belian seperti yang Mamori lihat di luar sana. Dan Sena dengan senang hati dan sadar diri mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertahan di klub itu? Itu sama saja dengan menandatangani kontrak dengan setan seumur hidupmu, Sena! Pikir Mamori.

"Tidak ada yang memaksa dia untuk tinggal. Tempat Sena-_kun_ memang di sini, kekekek!" Hiruma memulai akal bulusnya kembali. "Menjadi sekretaris dan manajer adalah kedua tanggung jawabnya. Tetapi tugas manajer sialan sangat berat! Andaikan saja ada seseorang yang bisa mengurangi beban beratnya itu—"

"Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan! Aku akan menjadi manajer tim _American Football!"_ sahut Mamori bersemangat. "Sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sena!"

"Yeaaaay! Anggota klub bertambah satu orang lagi!" Kurita amat bahagia.

"Hmm..." Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terukir di wajah setan Hiruma. Dan Kurita tidak sengaja melihat senyuman itu.

"Ka-kau tersenyum, Hi-Hiruma?" tanya Kurita takut.

Hiruma menyadari kebodohannya. '_Cih! Aku tidak sadar kalau aku tersenyum!' _Dan ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apa kau bilang, Gendut Sialan?!"

"Kau tersenyum? Apakah kau senang Anezaki _-san_ menjadi manajer tim kita?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku senang, Gendut Sialan!Karena..." Hiruma terdiam sejenak.

'..._aku dapat mengenal dia lebih dekat!'_ Tapi yang keluar dari mulut sang Komandan dari Neraka itu adalah, "...kita mendapatkan tenaga gratis yang akan bekerja untuk kita, kekekek!" jawab Hiruma dengan kekehan khasnya.

"_Sou ka, Hiruma..."_ Kurita sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga sedikit pun kepada Hiruma. "Lalu siapa lawan kita selanjutnya?"

"_The Royal White Knights,_" jawab Hiruma tanpa dosa.

"KYAAAAA!"

.

* * *

'_Apa enaknya sih, permen karet tanpa gula rasa mint? Kenapa Hiruma-kun bisa memakan permen itu sampai berbelas-belas? Itu kan tidak manis!'_

'_Apa enaknya sih, _cream-puff_ menjijikan itu? Kenapa si manager sialan itu rakus sekali jika sudah berhadapan dengan kue sialan itu? Itu kan penuh kalori!'_

_._

Kelas sedang berada di jam kosong. Hampir seluruh siswa di kelas Mamori pergi ke luar, entah itu ke kantin atau toilet. Hanya ada dua sosok yang tertinggal di dalam kelas.

"Hiruma!" Mamori berteriak ke seorang yang duduk di belakangnya. Ia memperlihatkan roknya yang lengket terkena permen karet berwarna hijau.

"Ada apa, Manajer Sialan?" jawab Hiruma dengan wajah tak lepas dari laptop di pangkuannya.

"Kau yang menaruh permen karet di kursiku, kan?!"

"Apa?!" Nada Hiruma tak kalah tinggi.

"Lihat ini! Rokku jadi kotor terkena permen karet bekasmu!"

"Kau menuduhku, Manajer Sialan?!"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu karena memang kau yang menaruhnya!"

Hiruma menutup laptopnya dengan kasar. "Coba kau ulangi perkataanmu, Manajer Sialan!"

"Ka-u-yang-me-na-ruh-per-men-ka-ret-be-kas-mu-se-hing-ga-me-ngo-to-ri-rok-ku!"

BRAK!

Kini meja yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan Hiruma. Mamori tersentak.

"Tch!" Namun Hiruma langsung kembali membuka laptopnya dan asyik mengetik entah-apa-itu di sana.

"Hiruma!"

Tiktiktiktik. Tiktiktiktik. Hanya bunyi tuts _keyboard_ laptop VAIO putih yang menjawab.

"Hiruma! Dengarkan aku!"

"Diam kau, Manajer Sialan," kata Hiruma dengan nada yang tidak dapat dibantah. Ia menodongkan senjatanya, bukan _Carbine M-16 _kesayangannya, hanya sebuah pistol tangan, ke dahi Mamori. Sehingga wajah remaja lelaki berambut pirang itu amat dekat sekali dengan wajah gadis di depannya, hanya menyisakan beberapa senti saja.

Mamori menelan ludahnya, menahan grogi. Jantungnya berdetak mulai kencang. Ia bukannya takut dengan ancaman lelaki titisan setan di hadapannya. Ia bukannya takut dengan moncong senjata yang menempel di keningnya. Ia ternyata mulai terpesona dengan wajah lelaki ini. Ukiran wajah yang hampir sempurna dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan manik _emerald_ yang mengisi keduanya, hidung yang sedikit mancung, telinga yang runcing dan tertindik mendukung kesan berani dari bentuk rahang yang tegas, warna kulitnya yang putih tanpa cela. Dan Mamori mengakui bahwa Hiruma itu cukup, err... tampan?

Ditambah lagi dengan aroma _mint_ yang tiba-tiba menguar memenuhi indera penciuman Mamori.

'_Apakah ini wangi Hiruma-kun?'_

Mamori belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya dengan Hiruma. Sehingga ia baru tahu wangi aroma _mint_ yang mulai memabukannya itu. Semburat merah muda perlahan menghiasi pipi gadis manis itu. Mamori _blushing._

'_Wangi sialan apa yang menyenangkan ini? Apakah wangi ini berasal dari Manajer Sialan?'_

Hoo, ternyata kapten Deimon Devil Bats kita mencium wangi yang aneh, yang sebenarnya tidak asing bagi indera penciumannya. Wangi yang memberikan kesan hangat, ceria dan menyenangkan bagi dirinya tidak pernah memiliki kesan tersebut.

'_Vanilla? Vanilla adalah wangi dari Manajer Sialan? Ya, otak jeniusku tidak akan pernah salah!'_

Hiruma memandang lekat-lekat wajah gadis di hadapannya. Safir biru yang indah tertanam di kedua mata gadis itu, lekukan garis yang lembut mengitari seluruh wajahnya, bibirnya yang mungil berwarna merah muda segar menambah kesan manis dari si empunya. Dan Hiruma mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa Mamori cukup, err... cantik? Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Hiruma lebih baik berlari 100 kali lapangan Deimon dibandingkan harus mengakui hal itu. Entah mengapa, garis tipis berwarna merah muncul di permukaan pipi lelaki setan itu.

"Tch!" Hiruma segera menurunkan pistolnya dan membuang muka sebelum Mamori memergokinya sedang _blushing_ karena melihat wajah Mamori dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia kembali lagi ke posisinya semula: kedua kakinya ia silangkan di atas meja dan laptop VAIO terduduk manis di pangkuannya. Ia membuka sebungkus permen karet lalu segera melumatnya. Mungkin ia grogi, tapi ia enggan mengaku kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mamori yang belum beristirahat dari _sport_ jantungnya kini mengalah. Ia mungkin saja menang berdebat dengan Hiruma, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Perasaannya terlalu aneh, seakan ada kupu-kupu yang terbang hilir mudik di perutnya, memberikan sensasi geli yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Mamori pun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di depan Hiruma.

.

Hiruma terus menerus berdecak kesal. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya, kesal karena pekerjaannya di laptop tak kunjung selesai. Seharusnya pekerjaan ini dapat ia selesaikan hanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Tetapi sudah hampir satu jam, ia belum dapat memberikan _finishing touch_ pada hasil kerjanya itu.

'_Cih! Mengapa pekerjaan ini amat rumit! Tidak seperti biasanya... Apakah ini karena wangi vanilla dari Manajer Sialan itu?'_

Rupanya, Hiruma masih terbius oleh wangi vanilla yang terekam jelas oleh otak jeniusnya. Dan sekarang, hanya wangi dan seseorang dari asal wangi tersebut yang mengisi pikirannya.

"Arrrggghhh!" Hiruma lama-lama kesal sendiri dengan otak yang tidak mau bersinkron dengan keinginannya saat ini.

Hiruma masih mencium jelas wangi itu, tapi tunggu... mengapa wangi ini semakin menyengat? Hiruma mengencus-ngendus udara di sekelilingnya untuk melacak asal wangi vanilla yang sudah melebihi ambang sensorinya. BINGO! Hiruma menemukan asal dari aroma itu: berlusin-lusin _cream puff_ di meja Mamori.

Oooh, ternyata aroma tersebut berasal Mamori yang sedang memakan _cream puff_ sebanyak empat kotak karena masih kesal dengan Hiruma. _Cream puff_ memang menjadi andalan Mamori jika sedang kesal dengan seseorang atau sesuatu. Rasa manis yang melimpah dapat membuat _mood_ kita menjadi lebih baik, itu alasan Mamori jika ditanya mengapa ia amat menyukai kue manis tersebut. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Hiruma Youichi.

"Manajer Sialan!"

Mamori tentu saja mendengar teriakan suara _husky_ itu. Tetapi ia tidak menggubrisnya. Mamori berniat membalas dendam, rupanya...

"Manajer Sialan! Jawab aku!" Teriakan itu terdengar lagi dan tidak ada respon dari yang dipanggil.

"Errrgghh!" Tiga sudut siku-siku muncul dari dahi Hiruma. Hiruma turun dari posisinya dan mendekati meja manajernya itu.

BRAK! "Heh, Manajer Sialan! Jawab aku jika aku memanggil!"

Mamori tidak kaget jika Hiruma akan menggebrak mejanya. "Ada apa, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

'_Sial! Dia sangat cantik!'_

"Cepat singkirkan kue-kue sialan ini dari hadapanku!" Hiruma menunjuk jijik _cream puff_ di meja Mamori.

Mamori tentu tidak terima mendengar kue kesukaannya ini dihina. "Mengapa tidak kau saja yang keluar dari kelas ini jika terganggu dengan aroma vanilla?" kini Mamori yang memerintah.

'_Cih! Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan wangi vanilla, Manajer Sialan! Aku sangat suka wangi itu tapi jika itu berasal dari kau...'_

"Kau berani memerintahku, Manajer Sialan?!"

"Siapa yang takut dengan dirimu, Kapten?!"

Kilatan 'membunuh' menusuk tajam kembali dari sang malaikat dan setan.

Ternyata kali ini, sang setan yang kalah. Atau mungkin, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan aroma manis yang menyengat dari kue-kue kecil di depannya dan ia tahu bahwa Mamori akan bersikeras tinggal di kelas. Dibandingkan waktunya habis untuk bertengkar dengan manajernya,—atau sekarang orang yang ia sukai, ia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke atap untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa terganggu dengan wangi vanilla yang menguasai otaknya.

"Tch!" Hiruma kembali ke mejanya lalu membereskan laptop dan berkas-berkas yang menurutnya penting.

Hiruma meninggalkan kelas dalam diam dan Mamori menyantap _cream puff_nya kembali dalam diam. Keduanya mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum.

'_Wangi mint itu...' / 'Wangi vanilla itu...'_

'_Apakah aku mulai menyukai, Hiruma-kun?' / 'Apakah aku mulai menyukai si Manajer Sialan itu?'_

'_Tidak mungkin!' / 'Tidak mungkin!'_

'_Aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang suka mengancam itu!' / 'Aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang maniak _cream puff_ itu!'_

'_Tapi...' / 'Tapi...'_

'_Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan!' / 'Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan!'_

Dewa Cupid sudah melepaskan anak panahnya kepada dua orang –ralat, satu setan dan satu orang remaja.

.

* * *

'_Hi-Hiruma, kau dimana?'_

'_Cih, kemana sih, Manajer Sialan itu?!'_

_._

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Mamori belum kembali dari supermarket untuk membeli _sport drink_. Hiruma amat khawatir karena anak-anak buahnya sudah seperti orang yang kekeringan di tengah gurun sahara selama satu bulan selepas latihan 'neraka' darinya —dan keselamatan manajernya itu. Dirinya yang selalu tenang mulai terlihat gusar.

DRRRT! DRRRT! DRRRT!

Hiruma menembakan _Carbine M-16_ nya ke arah sekumpulan orang-orang yang terkapar memakai seragam _amefuto_ di tengah lapangan. "Heh, anak-anak sialan! Si Manajer Sialan itu pergi kemana?!" Sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

DUAKK!

Pintu ruang klub ditendang dengan kasar oleh Hiruma. "Cheers Sialan, kemana Manajer Sialan itu pergi?! Sudah satu jam lebih dia belum pulang!"

Suzuna yang sedang merapikan handuk di meja tengah sedikit kaget melihat perilaku Hiruma. "Mamo-_nee_ satu jam lalu mengirimku pesan kalau dia pergi ke Supermarket Biggy karena di Sun-Sun kehabisan _sport drink_, You-_nii_..."

"Supermarket Biggy? Itu kan sangat jauh dari sini, Cheers Sialan! Mengapa kau tidak menemaninya?!"

"A-Aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk menyusulnya dan pergi bersama ke Supermarket Biggy, You-_nii._ Tapi Mamo _-nee_ bilang tidak usah dan akan kembali secepatnya. Dan setelah itu, tak ada pesan darinya lagi..."

"Cih!" Hiruma segera berlari ke lapangan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi perasaannya sangat tidak tenang.

"Gendut Sialan! Temani aku!" Tapi Kurita sudah pingsan karena kelelahan mendorong bis untuk latihan _lineman_.

"Udang sialan!" Sena pun tak sadarkan diri kelelahan berlari menghindari muntahan peluru karet dari _machine gun _Hiruma.

"Preman sialan!" Keadaan Juumonji tak jauh beda dengan Kurita.

"Sial! Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari anak-anak sialan ini!" Hiruma segera memutar otaknya. Terbersit sebuah ide lalu Hiruma menarik napas panjang dan...

"CERBEROOOOSSSS!"

"_GRAOORRR!"_ Dengan kecepatan kilat, anjing berbulu cokelat ini sudah di hadapan majikannya.

"Kau cium bau kue sialan ini dan cepat temukan asalnya!" Hiruma memberikan secuil _cream puff_ ke depan hidung Cerberos. Cerberos mengendus-ngendus kue itu, menghapal baunya, lalu memakannya.

Cerberos mengendus-ngendus udara dan tanah sebentar, lalu _"GRAOORRR!" _ia segera berlari mengikuti arah bau kue manis itu. Hiruma tanpa membuang waktu lagi segera berlari mengikuti Cerberos di belakangnya.

'_Tunggu aku, Manajer Sialan!'_

.

'_Hi-Hiruma... Kau di mana?'_ Isak Mamori dalam hati. Eh, mengapa Mamori menangis? Di mana posisi ia sekarang?

_**-Flashback-**_

_Karena Supermarket Sun-Sun kehabisan _sport drink_, maka Mamori memutuskan untuk pergi ke Supermarket Biggy setelah memberikan pesan kepada Suzuna. Supermarket Biggy sekitar lima kilometer dari SMA Deimon, jarak yang cukup jauh jika berjalan kaki. Apalagi sore semakin larut. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Mamori harus segera membeli _sport drink_ tersebut dan kembali ke sekolah sebelum semua anggota tim_ amefuto_ kehausan menunggunya._

_Ia keluar dari Supermarket Biggy setelah membeli beberapa lusin botol _sport drink_. Langit Deimon sudah semakin gelap, warna oranye sudah mulai terhapus oleh tirai hitam. Tanpa ia sadari, segerombol berandalan sudah memperhatikannya semenjak ia masuk ke dalam supermarket._

"_Hei, manis..." sahut salah satu berandalan itu mendekati Mamori._

"_Eh-eh.." Mamori terkejut dirinya didekati oleh lima orang orang tak ia kenal, segerombol berandalan dengan jaket motor tak terurus._

"_Sedang apa kau, sore larut begini?"_

"_Tidak takut ada yang berbuat macam-macam denganmu, gadis manis?"_

_Mamori mulai merasa takut. Ia mencoba kabur dari situ sebelum para berandalan semakin mendekat, tapi..._

"_ADUH!" Kaki mamori terantuk retakan trotoar dan terkilir cukup parah._

"_Hahaha, rupanya mangsa kita mencoba kabur tapi nasibnya kurang baik!" Salah satu di antara mereka menggendong tubuh Mamori._

"_HENTIKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriakan Mamori tidak ada gunanya karena jalanan sudah sepi, orang-orang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing. Mamori memberontak, memukul punggung orang yang menggendongnya, tetapi tidak berguna._

_Gerombolan berandal itu membawa Mamori ke suatu gang kecil di antara dua gedung tinggi. Gang itu jalan buntu dan lumayan gelap._

_**-Flashback end-**_

Dan di sini lah Mamori. Menangis terisak tanpa suara. Satu-satunya jalan keluar dari gang itu sudah tertutup oleh para berandalan. Para berandalan itu tertawa keras, mulai menyentuh tubuh Mamori yang bergetar.

'_Hiruma...' _Mamori menutup mata, hanya bisa berharap jika kaptennya itu akan datang. Meskipun mereka selalu bertengkar, hanya Hiruma yang ia tunggu.

"Jangan menangis, gadis manis. Wajahmu yang cantik itu tidak akan manis lagi jika kau menangis." Salah seorang dari mereka mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mamori.

Tiba-tiba...

BUGH! BRUG!

Pria itu terpental cukup jauh. Hidungnya berdarah terkena bogem mentah dari seseorang.

"Sialan kau, Rambut Oranye Sialan!"

Suara _husky _itu...

Mamori membuka kelopak matanya. Kedua manik kebiruan itu menangkap siluet seseorang yang memakai _protector_ seragam _amefuto_, menenteng sebuah senjata dan rambut _spike_ pirang yang terkena seulas sinar matahari tenggelam.

'_Hiruma...'_ Kedua mata Mamori terbelalak, tak percaya bahwa sang kapten ternyata datang. Doa sang malaikat tentu tak pernah ditolak oleh Tuhan, bukan?

"Siapa kau, brengsek?!" Keempat berandal yang lain sudah bersiap dengan pipa besi, pisau dan rantai _double stick._

"Kekekekek!" Hiruma menyeringai amat lebar. Aura hitam pekat menguar dari punggungnya. Ia perlahan membuka _Akuma Techou_ yang entah ia sembunyikan di mana. Mencari-cari lima buah indeks, seringainya melebar.

"Kau! Kotaru Yazuku sialan!" menunjuk pria yang tadi ia pukul. "Rambut Oranye Sialan ini ternyata anak dari petinggi kepolisian di kota sialan ini. Apa jadinya jika dia tahu bahwa anak sialannya adalah pengguna morfin tingkat berat?" Orang yang dituju bergetar hebat. "Ba-bagai-bagaimana kau—"

"Kau, Yuuii Amakusa sialan! Sebentar..." Hiruma membuka halaman lain. "Kau, Tindikan Sialan adalah anak sialan dari pemilik perusahaan asuransi besar sialan. Apa reaksi orang tua sialanmu jika tahu bahwa kau menggunakan uang kuliah untuk membeli berkrat-krat minuman keras dan _clubbing_ setiap malam?" Yang lainnya tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali, keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuh mereka. Mereka ketakutan. Darimana orang ini tahu semua rahasia terdalam mereka?

"Dan kau!..."

Mamori tidak dapat mendengar lagi apa yang Hiruma katakan tentang berandalan yang menyerangnya. Ia sudah terkesiap dengan lelaki penyelamatnya ini. Hiruma yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah sosok setan yang selalu memberinya tugas menumpuk, bukanlah sosok lelaki menyebalkan yang selalu beradu argumen dengannya, bukanlah sosok komandan dari neraka yang selalu menembakkan senjatanya jika sedang latihan. Bukan, bukan itu. Sosok Hiruma yang ia lihat saat ini adalah sosok seorang penyelamat yang rela menyusul dan menolongnya meskipun ia sedang lelah. Keringat yang terus mengalir dari pelipisnya itu adalah tanda ia sudah berlari sekuat dan sekencang mungkin untuk sampai di sini.

"A-am-puun, Hiruma _-sama..._" Kelima berandalan itu berlutut di hadapan Hiruma.

"Kekekekek! Cepat kalian enyah dari sini, Berandalan Sialan!" Hiruma menembakkan peluru karet senjatanya ke arah berandalan yang sekarang pontang-panting meninggalkan gang kecil itu. "Kekekekekek!" Hiruma menyandangkan kembali senapannya. Ia menghampiri Mamori yang terdiam dari tadi. Terlihat jelas air mata yang mengering di pipinya.

_'Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja...'_

"Wajahmu yang habis menangis itu terlihat jelek, Manajer Sialan! Kekekek!"

"Dasar kau, menyebalkan!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apakah itu ucapan terima kasih untuk orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, heh?" Hiruma mengambil kantong _sport drink_ yang terjatuh. "Cerberos!" Lalu Hiruma menggendongkannya pada Cerberos. "Cepat bawa minuman sialan ini kepada anak-anak sialan! Jangan sampai mereka tewas sebelum menang melawan _Teikoku_ besok!" Anjing pintar itu mengerti dan segera berlari menuju SMA Deimon. "Anjing pintar."

"Huh, Cerberos saja dipuji! Aku yang sudah mengerjakan beribu-ribu tugas darimu tak pernah mendapat pujian darimu!" Mamori terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Kau mau dipuji sebagai 'anjing pintar' juga, Manajer Sialan?"

"_Mou!_ Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Kekekek! Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kita bertengkar. Hari sudah malam, kita pulang!" Hiruma menarik sedikit paksa tangan Mamori.

"Aduuhh..." Mamori lupa bahwa kakinya terkilir. Langkahnya tertahan, begitu juga dengan Hiruma.

"Eh? Ada apa, Manajer Sialan?" Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mamori melirik ke arah pergelangan kaki kanannya yang mulai membengkak, ia sedikit meringis.

"Kau terkilir?" Mamori tidak salah dengar, kan? Tersirat nada khawatir di pertanyaan Hiruma. Hiruma lalu berjongkok lagi dan memeriksa kaki Mamori dengan seksama.

"Aduuuh, jangan dipegang, Hiruma-_kun!_ Sakiit..."

"Kau merepotkan saja, Manajer Sialan! Kakimu terkilir cukup parah! Butuh penanganan secepatnya!" Jelas sekali nada khawatir itu. "Naik!" Hiruma tiba-tiba membelakangi Mamori dan memposisikan dirinya agar dapat menggendong Mamori di punggungnya.

"Eh?" Mamori kaget Hiruma akan membuat keputusan seperti itu.

"Aku bilang naik, Manajer Sialan! Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

Mamori terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Hiruma sebelum Hiruma menyuruhnya untuk kedua kali. Malam sudah semakin larut dan tentu ia tidak ingin terlambat sampai di rumahnya. Mamori melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Hiruma dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada punggung berbalut seragam merah dengan nomor satu putih besar.

HUP!

Dengan sekali hitungan, Hiruma sudah menggendong tubuh Mamori di punggungnya. "Kau berat sekali, Manajer Sialan! Apa ini gara-gara porsi rakusmu memakan _cream puff_ sialan itu? Kekekek!"

"Jangan pernah menghina kue kesukaanku, Hiruma-_kun!_"

Angin malam mulai menghembus.

'_Mint...'_

Aroma _mint_ kembali menguar dari tubuh Hiruma, membius Mamori. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, aroma _mint_ setipis apa pun dapat tercium.

'_Vanilla...'_

Aroma vanilla pun menghampiri hidung Hiruma. Aroma yang menyenangkan itu menghipnotis Komandan dari Neraka ini.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan petang. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hiruma-_kun..._" Mamori membuka suaranya.

"Hn," respon Hiruma singkat.

"Terima kasih, yah..."

"Hn."

Hening kembali.

Beberapa meter lagi, mereka sampai di rumah Mamori. Tapi Hiruma memperlambat langkahnya. Seolah ingin menikmati suasana berdua dengan Mamori. Dan akhirnya, mereka tiba di depan rumah keluarga Anezaki.

"Aku sudah mengantarmu pulang, sana cepat masuk!" Hiruma menurunkan Mamori dari punggungnya.

"Kau tidak mau mampir?"

"Lain kali saja!" Lalu Hiruma berbalik arah hendak pulang menuju apartemennya.

"Tunggu, Hiruma..." Mamori tanpa sadar menarik tangan Hiruma, mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Eh, _gomen..._" Mamori segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Mamori.

Dengan wajah memerah, Mamori berkata,

"Aku menyukaimu, Kapten..."

"Aku juga, Manager Sialan..."

Hiruma tersenyum. "Sana cepat masuk jika kau tidak mau sakit!"

Mamori membalas senyuman Hiruma. "Kau juga cepat pulang ke apartemenmu, Hiruma-_kun..._"

Lalu Hiruma berbalik arah dan berjalan perlahan. Sebuah senyuman, ingat bukan seringai, belum luntur dari wajahnya.

Dan langit malam Deimon menjadi saksi Dewa Cupid sudah menyambungkan benang merah di antara mereka.

Benang merah itu bernama takdir.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Ahaha~ Kembali lagi bersama saya, sang _shinobi_ bermasker yang tersesat di jalan bernama dunia _fanfiction_!

Panjang kali, yah? Maafkan yaah bila kepanjangan... Tadinya mau dibikin two shots, tapi berhubung satu dan lain hal, saya bikin one shot ajah, hehehe...

Ini fanfict pertama saya tentang HiruMamo looh, menjawab permintaan dari Mayou Fietry dan Carnadeite di review Humanized Devil. Baca juga yah fanfic saya yang itu *promosi dikit*. Aku harap kalian suka :)

**Hiruma**: Hei kalian, _Kusho Chibi Author _ini mempersembahkan fic ini untuk kalian berdua! Awas jika kalian tidak membaca, akan ku sebarkan rahasia kalian ke seluruh jagad fanfiction! Kekekek!

**Author:** Jangan mengancam, Hiruma!

**Hiruma: **Kau berani memerintahku, _Kusho Chibi Author?! _*mempersiapkan senjata*

Baiklah, sebelum sang setan itu membuat kekacauan lebih jauh, saya pamit dulu. Please Read and Review, _minna-san_! *bow*


End file.
